


These Crumbling Walls Of Mine

by Lover_Of_Musicals



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Childhood Trauma, Drowning, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake Character Death, Flashbacks, Heavy Drinking, Heyward is legendary, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ deserves Better, JJ projection squad, JJs mum, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kooks (Outer Banks), Luke Maybank Being an Asshole, Luke Maybank's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pogues (Outer Banks), Pope (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective John B. Routledge, Sarah needs a hug, Substance Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Wards gone, follow on from Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Musicals/pseuds/Lover_Of_Musicals
Summary: After the "death" of his best friend life takes a downward spiral for JJ. With him and his friends under house arrest and no escape from his abusive father life becomes very dark very fast.Will he find a way out of his dangerous situation?Will his friends get him out in time?Will they even be able to see each other again now with their parents stepping in?Are Sarah and John B actually dead?Will JJ even have the strength to maintain his built up walls to hide what’s behind or will he crumble....
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks)/Other(s), JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, jj/happiness, others, pogues - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy first ever story posted on here!!! Super excitinggg! This story is also in Wattpad and please feel free to leave feedback ❤️

Hello there!

Watched this series with my brother and I absolutely loved it!

This story is taking part where the first season left off. In this the 3 teens have been told John B and Sarah are dead (they arent obviously .... spoiler whoops)

⚠️WARNING⚠️

This story is gonna be dark. If you are triggered by abuse, panic attacks, Blood or death then this is your warning I can tell you now it's gonna be graphic. For particular bad chapters which involve some graphic stuff I will put a warning. There will be lovely scenes of love and friendship tho Do Not Fret!!!

I am also undecided about whether to put in a ship? I like jj and Kiara but I do lean more to JJ and John B but I don't think I'm gonna put a relationship in.... but I don’t know yet🤪.

Any way I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think ❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get this story rollin

"Right well Ill just be a moment then I think it's time we got you three home"

the SBI agent said getting up from the chair that sat opposite the small group.

Home...

A shiver ran down JJ's spine as he slowly took a quiet shaky breath. After Kie’s and Popes parents had turned up at the SBIs tent the 3 teens had been questioned briefly about their involvement with the murder, Mr Camron and John B.... John B who was now dead... his best friend who had always stuck with him and supported him was just ... gone.

The questioning had been surprisingly Fast with JJ barely participating except to shout out John Bs innocence after the agent called his friend a murderer but after that he just ...didn't have the strength. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours had all slammed back into the blondes head, muffling anything the agent, Kie or Pope said.

He had given the boat to John B, it had been his idea, maybe if he hadn't offered it none of this would have happened, maybe if he had made them wait it out abit they could have escaped the storm or atleast the worst of it, maybe if he hadn't have got that stupid hot tub and used the money to help get the rest of the gold out of the well all of this would never have happened in the first place...

maybe if he wasn't such a screw up his best friend would still be here...

if he wasn't such a worthless son of a bitch... John B would be here right now to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright.... but because of him....he wasn't.

JJ didn't even register the tears slowly making their way down his grubby face until he felt Kie nudge his knee pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her, She was still sniffling, tear tracks marked her cheeks from when she had been crying earlier. She still had her hand clasped in popes who didn't really look much better. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked defeated and tired...JJ had never seen pope look so lifeless, even after the what happened at the plane.

  
He felt a hand softly squeeze his knee and with a sigh he rested his head on Kie’s shoulder, hiding his face in her neck and closing his eyes to try and stop the tears.   
He needed a minute to just...just clear his mind alittle. He was never good at affection or you know touchy feely stuff but he was just too tired to care right now and honestly knowing that Kie and pope where there was all he needed... he needed his family right now.

The quite hustle and bustle of the tent was almost soothing as the three sat there. The beeping of machines and rustling of papers gave something for the teens to grasp onto as they waited.

The truth was painful. Too painful to want to come to terms with. The idea that their friends had been in the storm and now were...  
It was just too much to think about...them on the boat... the boat...

"My dad is not gonna be happy when he finds out where his prized boat is parked"

Both pope and Kie’s eyes widened

"Dude you don't have to go back, you can always stay with me"

Pope almost murmured. JJ couldn't see him but he knew him and Kie where having some type of silent conversation.

"Popes right, I don't thinks it's safe for you to go back and even if you can't stay with him you can always stay with me we certainly have the room and-"

JJ bristled and straightened up, he wasn't a charity case! Yeah his dad sucked but he could handle it! He wasn't some weak baby who needed protecting! To cover up his anger he quickly flashed them a smirk

"Hey wow it's fine, I'm a big boy now you know, I can take care of myself"

It came out so much weaker then how he wanted it to and he knew they had picked it up from the slightly firmer squeeze and that shitty look of sympathy that had crept into both of his best friends eyes. He didn't need sympathy! he was fine... he was going to be fine... he just needed to lay low for a bit.

"and hey if I had to choose again whether to let that old boat rot in a lot or give it to my best friend who is trying to escape the law for a crime he didn't commit I would do it all again in a heartbeat”

He wasn't lying. John B has given him so much over the years and never asked for anything in return. He had given JJ...well everything! a roof when things got too heated at home, food when dad passed out on the sofa and forgot to actually get anything to keep them alive, company whenever he had some stupid plan to piss off the kooks, Love when the world refused to give him any...John B never questioned anything... he just went along with it. He would always make sure JJ was ok... always make sure he was safe... the least he could do was help him get away... yeah he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

"My dad can do what he likes for all I care.... I'm not afraid"

He didn't know who he was trying to convince with that line, his friends or himself. That stupid fucking look was back and ten fold and it was making him more and more angry by the second.

They sat there in silence, listening to the rain hammer in the tent, consumed in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before a police officer approached them.

" your guardians are going to take you to your respective homes where you are to stay under house arrest so we can contact you without trouble should we need more information-"

House arrest?! JJ started to get restless. He would have to stay with his dad but he wouldn't be able to leave! he wouldn't be able to run away and lay low in the woods for abit until his dad had calmed down or forgotten about everything! He would have to face him from dawn til dusk. He noticed his breathing had picked up and that Kei was shooting him looks out of the corner of her eye. he couldn't let him self have an outburst now, yeah the idea of his dad made his stomach fill with dread but he didn't have a choice! the idea of being taken away to fucking juvie, away from his family was out of the fucking question...No fucking way was he being separated from them... not now not ever.

The blond was staring hard at his shoes, bouncing his knee up and down to let out some of his pent emotions. He couldn't punch the officer no matter how much he wanted to.

He suddenly felt three pairs or eyes burning into him. Quickly JJ looked up to find his friends and the officer starring at him.

"Huh?"

He replied dumbly looking up at the officer, knee still jerking wildly.  
The man let out an annoyed sigh

"I said son we need to call your parents to come collect you-"

JJ cut him off sitting forward in his squeaky plastic chair, settling into his normal cocky attitude.

"Well you see mr officer sir... my dad is probably fast asleep and well he isn't gonna be too pleased if he gets woken up at this late hour soooo how about I get a ride home from one of my friends over here and-"

" I'm sure you have been informed that you and your little friends are under house arrest? We need to call your father now to come collect you and be told your situation and restrictions. No exceptions"

The man sneered. JJ could see that the man was tired and not at all in the mood for bullshit but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Awww come on dude but he really needs his sleep-"

"Either you call him our we call him"

The man said crossing his arms over his chest with a ticked off look on his tired wrinkly face, he looked like a wrinkly old dick In JJs humble opinion.

Realizing there was no use in trying to argue with officer dick face mGee the boy sighed and reached into his pocket. The man relaxed a bit thinking and let out a sigh of relief at the thought that he had finally won this stupid argument. This quickly vanished as he watched JJ slowly take his hand out of his pocket, empty, and sit back in his chair smiling innocently. Wrinkly dick face stared at him in confusion.

"Well son can I have your phone?"

JJ blinked up at the man in mock confusion turning to look at his confused friends and then back to the man.

" phone sir? Oh I didn't tell you did I, I don't have a phone"

JJ sat back triumphantly as the man huffed and stomped off letting a small smile show as he heard his friends giggle beside him . At least he can do this, convince them that he was ok and that nothing had changed.  
He had to distract them from how he actually felt. He had slipped up that night at the hottub...he had let his walls come crumbling down... he wasn't going to let that happen again. JJ was not going to break again... he was not going to let them worry... he was not going to be weak......

He was not going to show how terrified really he was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning of abuse ⚠️

JJ kept his head down to avoid the looks in his friends eyes as they were ushered into their cars and away from the small police camp. Both Kie and Pope had begged relentlessly for the last hour or so to wait until Luke arrived but (understandably) their parents weren't having it.

JJ knew that Kies parents hated his guts and Heyward may put up with him now and again but that sure as heck didn't mean he liked him, oh no quite the opposite actually. If Hayward had his way pope would have stopped hanging around JJ long ago and never looked back. It had been a damn stressful day and the last thing these people wanted to do was stand around in the cold and rain because of some worthless kid waiting for his dead beat father to show up. They had made sure there kids were ok and now they wanted to get out of here, go home to their warm houses and full fridges and sleep in their comfy beds. Honestly JJ couldn't blame them.

Of course he wanted his friends to stay, them being next to him, making sure they were touching in some way kept his mind from going into overdrive and causing a panic attack or something. In the end though he didn't put up much of a fight, pushing kies hand off his shoulder and meeting popes frantic looks with a shrug and a small smirk that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"Guys...go ill be fine I swear-"

" NO! JJ shut up for a sec"

Kie snapped and turned back toward her parents who were already beginning to walk away and out of the tent,

"Mum! dad! please just until his dad shows plea-"

"enough Kiara! we are leaving now"

Kie looked back at JJ as her mother stalked out of the tent. He could tell she was conflicted so he sent her a small smile and nodded.... he couldn't have her worrying... not for him. Kies dad shot her a hard look and wrapped his arm around her shoulders steering her out of the police tent and towards the car.

Pope was still sitting next to him, eyes pinned to his shoes, knee leaning against JJs offering just about the only comfort Pope could give at that moment. JJ knew pope was not going to put up as much of a fight, it wasn't that pope didn't care it's just he was in hot water already with what happened with his scholarship interview and he didn't want to make it any worse. That's why JJ wasn't surprised when he was shut down almost immediately by a exasperated and tired Heyward.

"Dad.."

"No Pope get in the car"

Sighing Pope squeezed JJs knee, offering him a tight smile before heaving himself up and walking towards his parents who wrapped Pope up in their arms and marched him toward their truck.

It felt weird being alone again, surrounded by people but no one was looking his way, no one cared about the boy who was on death row. Sighing JJ leaning his head back to look at the top of the tent before closing his eyes and listening to the rain. 

He loved rain It was cold and wet and it washed everything away. If he focused enough the light pitter patter would clear his mind of everything just like it does when he goes out surfing with John B in the storms.

A pang of pain shot through JJs chest and he shuddered trying to shake the thoughts clawing back into his mind... he just wanted to be blank, to just sit there living without the outside world haggling him to do stuff.

Just for a moment.

It took about half an hour for Luke to turn up. JJ heard his fathers heavy foot steps approach him where he sat. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed it would all just...go away.

A stiff voice rang out

"Son your fathers here to take you home"

Taking a quiet breath to calm himself The blonde looked up. It was the wrinkly deputy from before, arms crossed in front of his chest with a ticked off look on his face. Although the look set JJ off a bit all of those feelings were completely wiped when he saw his dad. Luke was livid, JJ had never seen his dad look so angry in all his life. Just the sight of him made JJ subconsciously sink into his chair. Luke was slightly hunched over, eyes burning with absolute hatred for his son, fists clenched tight as the deputy read off the rules of the house arrest. All JJ could think as the deputy walked away was _.... I'm gonna die... he's actually gonna do it! I'm gonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonna-_

"Get up"

JJ snapped his head up to look at his father, the man was stock still, face expressionless, emotions impossible to read...just staring at him... JJ stared back dumbly, what was that? What had his dad even said? All he heard was buzzing... like a loud fly was trapped in his head bashing around...he was petrified.

"What?"

He mumbled out, Luke took a step forward and learnt in close staring right into JJs eyes

" I said Get. Up."

The man snarled wrapping his hand around JJs arm and yanked him none too gently out of his seat. The boy looked around frantically as he was practically dragged out of the tent, seriously?! Was no one paying attention? Was no one going to stop this? JJ hated Cops they were the most uncaring and oblivious people on the planet and he sure as hell never trusted them but right now he was desperate! He would take back every single negative thing he has ever said, done or caused to the police if one of them JUST one of them really looked up and stepped in... helped him!

_...He didn't want to die...._

but no one seemed to even bat an eyelid, like always no one seemed to care. Luke's grip was like an iron vice and JJ knew better then to try and pull away, no matter how much it hurt.

His heart was pounding as he was pulled towards the old beat up car, dirt smeared across every surface it was amazing you could see out if it at all.

" get in...NOW "

Luke flung him roughly against the car then stomped over to the drivers seat and ducked inside. The blonde let out a small whimper as his fingers flexed on the door handle, trying to find the strength to open it. It will be ok, thats what kie always said right, maybe if he kept on repeating it it will come true?

_it will be...okitwillbeokitwillbeokitwill-_

a sharp bang against the glass of the window shook him out of his thoughts, taking a shuddery breath he swung the door open and cautiously got inside. Settling into his seat JJ sat there staring at his clasped hands, knee anxiously bouncing again, body rigid, refusing to lift his gaze,

"Close the door"

A shiver went down his spine

"Dad-"

" SHUT THE DAMN DOOR"

The door slammed shut and silence filled the car JJ stared straight ahead breathing hard, Luke couldn't touch him, the police were right there and yeah they hadn't helped before but if they saw a beating happening right in front of them they can't not step in right?.

cigarette smoke wafted through the car catching in JJs throat, it was almost comforting if it hadn't been for the situation. JJ smoked when he was having fun with his friends or maybe when he was stressed or working or bored or... really whenever but he usually felt safe in those situations.... he felt anything but safe now.

Luke took the lit cigarette from his lips and blew a puff of smoke at his silent son,

"check the gear stick for me"

JJ looked up at him confused, his expression obviously showing his distrust and confusion. Luke just nodded his head at the consul and took another drag of his cigarette.

_deep calm breaths JJ, if you stay calm you won't tick him off anymore then he already is..._

JJ almost muttered aloud, the thoughts were so clear in his head, he had done this thousands of times, he knew he was on very very thin ice and had to tread carefully

_...it will be ok..._

Slowly the blonde reached out as casually as he could to jostle the worn out stick on the consul. Just as he was about to close his fingers around the stick a hand shot out grabbing his wrist, pinning it to the car.

JJ instinctively tried to pull away, struggling while trying to pry himself away with his free hand. Frantically his eyes darted up to Luke. The man wasn't even looking at him, eyes still fixed infront of him. The lit cigarette dangling from his lips as the man held his son down.

"Dad?.."

JJ breathed, sweat pouring down his back and dread filling his stomach, too scared to raise his voice any higher. There was a moment of silence as Luke's eyes locked with his sons and then searing blistering pain shot though JJs hand causing him to let out a sharp cry.

Luke was pressing the lit cigarette harshly onto the fragile skin on the back of his hand, turning the flesh bright red and blistering, eyes burning as he watched his sons skin sizzle.

As quick as he had started Luke let go allowing a cruel wave of relief to rush over JJ. Shaking, the boy slowly started to pull the injured limb towards himself, wanting to cradle it to his chest in the hopes of relieving some pain.

JJ couldn't help but tremble... Luke has never done anything like this before.

The relief was short lived as Luke snatched back the wrist and turned over the dazed and confused boys hand, pressing the small blistering burn into the consul earning a pained whimper from his son and without hesitation shoved the still hot cigarette into his palm.

JJ howled and immediately tried to pull away, struggling harder then before, it hurt ..... it hurt so bad.... the pain from both sides of his hand made it feel like it was splitting in two. Tears clouded his vision as he started pleading desperately, voice shaking from the pain.

"... d-dad.... please...please it hurts... please"

He could feel the ash being pressed into the wounds and fuck it hurt...why wasn't he letting up!

Finally Luke let go, throwing the trembling boy against the side of the car with a hard smack to the head,

"Just you wait till we get home boy"

He snarled before starting the car and reversing out of the camp. JJ closed his eyes, cradling his burnt hand to his chest.

_He was gonna die_


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how pope and Kie are handling it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here x  
> i gave Popes parents first names cause they needed some and i couldnt find what they really were hehehe  
> enjoy x

**Kiara**

Kiara stormed into the house, not caring in the slightest that she was dragging dirt and rain water all through the hall and kitchen.

She was fuming, how could they! They had saw what happened hadn't they? That John B and Sarah were....were

Kie rubbed her fists in her red puffy eyes to stop the tears from resurfacing.

She couldn't think about that now, it already hurt too much and she'd already cried the whole car journey home and she did not want to start crying again and really right now she was just so goddamn angry! How dare they split them up! How dare they make them leave JJ to his dad all alone! They were pogues for fuck sake! They have to stick together!

Distantly she heard the front door click shut and the sound of tired shuffling through the hall and into the room.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence, the only thing Kie could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and her own harsh breathing.

Before she could even open her mouth her father cleared his throat and took a step towards her

" Kie we need to-"

"HOW COULD YOU!!!"

She exploded,

"HOW COULD YOU?!!? TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAVE JUST DIED AND YOU DONT SEEM TO CARE!"

She screamed, glaring daggers at her parents who stood in front of her speechless

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE?! DO YOU?! CAUSE THE ONLY THING I WANTED TO DO IN THAT MOMENT WAS BE WITH MY FRIENDS CAUSE AS SOON AS I LEFT I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO FUCKING SEE THEM! WAS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?! WE ARE THE POGUES! I AM A POGUE AND WE STICK TOGETHER!! AND JJ-"

"YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM KIARA!"

She froze, she felt like everything in her body have just frozen up. Slowly she turned to look at her dad, never... in her life she had never heard her father yell at her like that... it was terrifying and she had to fight to stop the tears from falling down all over again.

"Yes I am"

She whispered, still frozen mid pace. Her father strode forward until he stood right in front of her.

"You are NOT one of them kiara, we didn't raise you like that, you do not live like that and you certainly will not end up like that! Me and your mother have spent YEARS scraping by to make sure you get the best life possible and you throw it back into our faces by drinking, doing drugs helping potential murders and hanging out with filth! look at yourself kiara!! We are terrified! And I will not stand by and put my daughter in danger!"

Kiara paled and began to shake,

"Dad please-"

Her father didn't even bat and eyelid as he continued,

" from now on there are going to be some serious changes do you understand me? You will be attending the "Kook"

Academy or whatever you so pleasantly call it in September and if that doesn't work kiara so help me I will send you to boarding school on the mainland! You will come home every night straight after your shift with me at the wreck, you will give me your phone and you will delete those boys numbers immediately! you are NOT associating with them again do you understand me?!

She couldn't breath, what? Never see her friends again? Go to the mainland? Oh my god she was going to be sick! And delete their numbers!? What if they needed her? What if JJ needed her?!

" dad please you can't!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND KIARA?!"

Desperately Kie looked to her mother, her mum might hate her friends but surely this was too far right?

She stared pleadingly at the women but all that met her was a blank stare and folded arms, she wasn't going to help, oh my god she agreed!

"Uh hm!"

She snapped her head back to her dad who was holding his hand out expectantly. This time she couldn't stop the tears as they raced down her face, why was this happening?!

"Dad please what about JJ and -"

"ENOUGH KIARA GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

Choking back a sob she pulled her phone out of her pocket and slammed it into her dads hand before racing out of the room and up the stairs, ignoring her parents cry's for her to come back.

The only thing she could think of was _Why..._

**Pope**

Pope felt numb, his usually busy brain was just kinda fuzzy.

_What was he even feeling right now? Sad? Angry? Worried? Afraid?_

_Nothing? Everything?_

_God it was like someone had wrapped a load of rubber bands around his head, everything was tingly but numb at the same time and he could breath and then suddenly he couldn't and what was on his face? and why was he crying? and ohmygodogmmygodohmygod_

_His friend was dead! And his other friends weren't there anymore! Where were they?! Where was he?! Ohmygod John Bs dead ohmygodohmygod Sarah's dead ohmygosohmygod he can't help them! They're gone! Gone forever! He helped! he helped them die!Ohmygodohmygodohmygod why can't he breath?!ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod whats happening?! Why can't he breath?! Wha-_

"Shhh baby"

His mums hand dragged through is hair in a comforting manner as she pulled his head to rest on her shoulder.

She had climbed into the back seat of the car on the way home in order to be with her baby boy, she didn't know a lot about his life outside of their little house and right now she really regretted that, how could she comfort him? His friend had died but that friend was also a criminal? and a bad influence and they had finally got Pope away! and maybe they could finally talk some sense into him...but ..... he had also just lost a friend.... And so young.... just a boy... and her baby was just a boy... a boy who right now was hurting.

A few wet droplets landed on her shoulder which quickly caught her attention, Pope was staring dead ahead silently sobbing, his body quivering slightly with each shuddery intake of breath. The women's eyes filled with sympathy at the sight of her baby and she immediately unfastened popes seat belt and fulled the crying boy fully into her lap,

"Oh baby hush now, husshhhh, you are gonna be ok, it's all gonna be ok, mommas gonna make it ok baby, shhhhhh"

She soothed as her sons carefully built walls crumbled down around him and his sobs grew in volume as he clutched tightly to her top, brokenly muttering the word sorry over and over between his sobs.

The car was mostly silent the rest of the journey to the Heyward house, filled only with the noise of popes mourning choked cry's and his mother's soothing words.

Eventually the car pulled slowly into the small driveway and was shut off.

no one moved from their seats, no one in the car really knew what to do now. Unbuckling his seat belt Heyward turned in his seat to face his family.

His normally stoic son was a pure mess in his wife's arms and it hurt, lord it hurt him too much and from the sight of his wife it hurt her far to much too.... this had to stop.... this would stop now.

There was no point in talking to the boy now, he was completely despondent and just radiating stress and grief, no Heyward wasn't gonna get anything through to him now.

His eyes flicked up to meet his wife who was now softly rocking their son back and forth in the back seat cooing comforting words gently in his ear, her eyes boar into his as if to say "later"

Heyward sighed reaching over and gently stroking his hand over his hiccupping sobs head.

"Come one son let's get you inside and into bed... it's been a long, tough and darn stressful day and I think we all could use some rest yeah?"

He wasn't expecting a reply at least not a verbal one so the tiny nod was enough for the couple the gently guide Pope out of the car and into the house.

The man heaved a heavy sigh as he collapsed into a kitchen chair, rubbing one hand down his tired face and holding a mug of steaming hot coffee with the other. Good god did he need this coffee, god damn did he need sleep...but damn did he need to talk to his wife... this couldn't go on any longer and they needed to talk before they faced Pope tomorrow.

He sat there his mind muddled and racing, burning his tongue on the hot liquid as he sipped away, waiting for his wife to return from putting Pope to bed.

He was too busy trying to catch his racing thoughts that he didn't even notice the woman walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup before she was sat right in front of him.

" Janel...this cant go on"

She sighed, taking a long sip of her drink, wincing a little at the heat.

" I know... and I agree, my poor baby I never want to see him like that again Rodger! Ever again.."

She trailed off, Staring down at her drink looking ruffled and stressed, tonight had been awful for both of them and Heyward had his mind made that he would do ANYTHING To prevent anything like that from happening again to his family.

"Baby.."

He said soothingly taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze waiting until she looked up again so he could continue,

" I know what to do, ok? We are gonna make sure to never put him in that situation again or in ANY situation where he can then get back into a situation like this damn situation... ok? Not now, not tomorrow, not the next day, not in 3 years, hell not in 10 years! Not EVER again ok? We are gonna remove him from this damn ugly situation and it starts by cutting him off from what keeps getting him into trouble"

Janel sighed, rubbing her thumb along the back of Heywards hand,

" I know honey but to take him away from his friends? he loves them I just-"

Heyward held up his hand to silence her

" no baby... this ends here... they are a bad influence a damn bad influence! Without them our son wouldn't have screwed his interview! Without them he won't be missing school! Without them he would be safe and calm and healthy and not... not that!"

He said gesturing vaguely up the stairs, Janel sighed biting down lightly on her finger in thought.

"And baby if he wants to get anywhere in life ..being friends with that group of...of...misfits will only bring him down. Lord they will drag him down to the bottom of the bay where he will never be able to leave... I can't have that Janel... not to my boy... I won't have that"

The man rose from his seat and walked over to the counter where popes phone had been flung when he was rushed into the house, it was still on and shining dimly, a little wet but unlocked.

Taking the small device in his hand Heyward walked back over to his seat, finding the contacts app and scrolling through the names until he found what he was looking for. The man took a quick look at his wife who just gave a small sad nod of her head and took his free hand again, stroking it gently.

Heyward let out a short breath then selecting the three contacts...His finger hovered over the delete button for a split second, only a second, before tapping the icon and watching the names disappear off the screen.... this ends now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaannddd we back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️

The car journey seemed to past by in a blur, the only constant was the radiating pain from his right hand. He felt like he was drunk, everything was blurry and echoing and there was an annoying buzzing in his head that he just couldn't shake.

He missed John B, he wanted his friend, wanted to feel safe and warm and loved... he'd give anything for that right now.

The car shot hazardously through the rain, tires skidding dangerously across the deserted road and flinging the occupants against the car doors causing JJ to bite back a whimper at each sharp turn.

Luke hadn't looked at him once since they had left the police camp and JJ couldn't decide if it was a good sign or not. Luke was still mad there wasn't a doubt about that, anyone could tell by just watching the unstable man drive, eyes empty and body rigid like he was about to hit something... probably JJ.

Honestly he couldn't care right now, the thought just couldn't enter his head.... he felt so tired... drained and groggy and just nothing was making sense.

His hand suddenly gave a sharp throb, the quick flash of pain caught him by surprise and he let out small a whimper

"SHUT IT!"

JJ jumped in his seat at his fathers furious scream, trying to lean his body as far away from Luke as possible to avoid any flying fists, biting down on his lip hard to quiet his whimpers and moans.

" just wait til we get home boy"

Luke kept mumbling, refusing to look at his shaking terrified son,

"Your mother was right to leave your worthless ass"

JJ let his head loll to the side and hit the dirty glass of the window, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to think about his mum right now, usually he was fine! Yeah his mum leaving him in this shit hole had left a permanent festering burn on his heart but normally he could push it aside or get angry or pretend that it didn't effect him, But right now everything was just too raw! he couldn't contain it, couldn't shut it down...so he just let the tears fall, using his good hand wipe at his dripping nose.

His mum did leave, packed up one night and vanished but JJ always...always... deep down tried find (make up) a reason why she left him.

* * *

_"AHHHH!!"_

_BANG CRASH_

_JJ jolted awake, sitting up quickly in his little baby blue bed his mum had painted for him a couple months ago for his birthday._

_Clutching his stuffed dog, Socks, in his chubby fists the child held the toy close to his chest as he waited to see what had woken him up._

_He could hear his parents arguing but that happened all the time, especially when daddy drank that weird smelly stuff and really he had gotten used to falling asleep to the noise._

_The 5 year old strained his ears and listened closely.... something wasn't right.... they weren't shouting like they normally did, it sounded hushed and scary and weird and JJ didn't like it one bit._

_Slowly the little boy crawled out of his bed hugging socks tightly as he padded over to the door and pressed his ear against it, shoving his thumb into his mouth._

_He could hear his daddy walking really slowly and saying lots of naughty words, the ones that momma gives out to him about for saying in front of him._

_He could also hear his momma... she was whispering softly, like she did to calm him down when he had a bad dream but this time she didn't sound calm....she sounded scared._

_JJ reaches up and opened the door, the child popped his head out and looked around. The living room was empty and the only bit of light was flickering from the kitchen. JJ tried to see into the tiny room as much as he could but there was a stack of paint cans in the way which his momma had bought to paint the house._

_Trembling a little the boy opened his bedroom door enough to squeeze through and began shuffling towards the sounds of his parents voices._

_just as he got to the corner he noticed some red liquid on the ground leading into the kitchen, it was shiny and there wasn't a lot of it and it was right next to the paint cans which also had some of the shiny stuff on them._

_Paint, the boy concluded stepping around the little puddle and the knocked over cans, that's what must have made the scary bang noise._

_Gripping socks tighter JJ looked into the kitchen. His daddy was standing by the stove, red faced and shaking and he smelled yucky, he was still in some of his work clothes which were very dirty, dirtier then JJs had been when went and played pirates with John B in the undergrowth by his friends house after the storm._

_The boy then noticed a form crumpled in the corner-_

_"MOMMA!"_

_Carol maybank was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall and JJ noticed that she must have been the one to fall and knock over the paint cans cause there was a deep red splodge on her top just under her shoulder._

_His mommas eyes snapped up and quickly caught the little boy as he jumped into her arms. Luke became even redder,_

_" What the fuck is he doing up? Fucking disgrace of a-"_

_"Shut up the fuck up Luke! Don't you dare finish that sentence!.....Why are you awake clown fish?"_

_JJ buried his face deeper into his momma neck and whimpered, clown fish was his mummy's special nickname for him, when asked about it by her curious son she said it was because he always spent so much time in the sea splashing about and he always knew how to make his mummy laugh which earned a little giggle from the toddler._

_"Sweetie?"_

_JJ noticed his mum was only really holding him with one of her arms but that was probably because she didn't want to get him covered in the red paint on her top which looked like it had gotten bigger somehow._

_" I-I heard something and I got scared... or socks did and I wanted to see..."_

_Carol hugged her son tight to her as she slowly got up from the ground, not breaking eye contact with Luke. She carried JJ back to his room and closed the door rather harshly, the bang making the boy jump._

_" come on clown fish let's get you snuggled in"_

_His Momma said as she set him down in bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin making sure he had socks cuddled tight._

_JJ let out a content sigh as he began to drift off while his momma stroked his hair, humming some tune he didn't recognize._

_A kiss was placed gentle on his forehead before his mum got up to leave the room. JJ turned his head to look at her as she opened the door._

_"Love you momma"_

_The child said sleepily_

_" I love you too JJ"_

* * *

That was the last time he had seen Carol Maybank, when the little boy got up the next day his momma was gone without a trace. It always sent a stab of pain through JJ remembering it, she could have at least said goodbye... she loved him! He knew she did, she had said it! And she wouldn't lie, not to him.... she wouldn't.... would she?

JJ frowned and shook his head as he stared with unseeing eyes out the window at the dark moving trees.

_No she wouldn't.... she loved him...shelovedhimshelovedhimshe-_

JJ felt himself fly forward and smash against the glove box as the car jolted to a stop. He had instinctively put his hands forward to catch himself bracing his injured hand against the cars glovebox.

" FUCK! SHIT"

JJ yelp as he pulled back quickly closing his eyes tight to fight the tears as he breathed through the pain.

" get out"

JJs eyes snapped open and for the first time since the car had started he looked at where he was.

His stomach dropped when he saw the familiar overgrown lawn and the run down house illuminated by the cars single head light... he was home... no he was at his house, this place was the furthest thing from home.

JJ felt his breathing become choppy and shallow as he opened the car door shakily with his good and and got out.

It was so quite, there wasn't any bugs or animals out cause of the storm just the sound of water hitting the leaves and ground around him.

JJ heard his dad open the car door and slam it shut shuffling towards the shack, muttering angrily under his breath.

the blonde turned and looked out at the drive way that lead into the night as the rain drenched him... he could run... run and never come back, run and run and run until he was out of the outer banks and far away, away from the pogues and the kooks, away for the judgmental stares of the locals, away from his friends who he will never see again, away from his dad, away from John B... away from the memories.

He stared, stared and stared, he had nowhere to go... if he ran he would get caught and sent back and then he would be in even more shit.

"GET INSIDE! NOW!"

With one last look towards his freedom the boy turned around and walked towards the open door with one thought going through his head.

_I'm gonna die_


	6. Chapter 5

The door clicked shut softly behind him and for a moment JJ just stood in the corridor, the dusty, flickering ceiling light swung hazardously above him bathing the corridor in an unsettling yellow tinged light.

He couldn't hear his dad, no yelling, swearing or heavy offset footsteps which set him off even more, the boy felt like he was going to jump out of his own skin, or vomit all over the rotted wooded floor.

or both honestly JJ wouldn't be surprised...

But then again you have to have eaten something in the last 24 hours to actually you know vomit any up and-

" Boy? Get in here"

It was calm, too calm, he hadn't shouted or growled or spat..... he had just.... said it... and that made JJs heart sink faster then anything else ever had before in his life! He felt suddenly really light headed and the buzzing was back from the car.

slowly, he stepped into the living room, trying to make as little noise as possible and staying close to the shadow bathed walls.

_Don't push it don't push it don't push it_ -

" come here"

Luke said calmly, his voice sounding almost normal to the boy, like he had just causally asked JJ what the weather was like or if he had a good day at school,

_(two phrases that JJ doesn't believe have ever crossed Luke's lips)_

he spoke like nothing in the car had even happened! like he hadn't burnt his sons hand to hell with a cigarette, like he hadn't terrorized the boy the entire journey home, like he hadn't almost dented the steering wheel with his grip as he skidded down the rain soaked roads, like he didn't blame JJ for everything that had ever happened in their shitty lives...like he didn't hate JJ.

The blonde followed his fathers finger to where he was pointing to the patterned, beer stained rug in front of him.

_That was mums rug_

He thought as he cautiously Maneuvered over the empty bottles and prescription drug containers that littered the floor, she had got it from some Kooks yard sale when he was 4 and she had loved it, said it added some life to the living room.

Now it was covered in beer, cocaine, Luke's vomit and her own sons blood.

Which at this rate was going to be added to shortly.

JJ took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the couch, staring directly ahead as he stood before his father who was necking back a half empty beer he had picked up from the floor.

JJ stood there flexing his fingers nervously around his injured hand as he waited

_Maybe It was fine, Luke seemed calm now and doesn't seem like he had taken anything so its fine,_

_maybe he didn't know about the Phantom?!_

_He could feel bad for his son losing his best friend and all and just wants to ask why his son decided to help a "criminal" or why he had a gun in his possession, hell he may even forget about the restitution money! And just ask if JJ was alright...._

That last thought almost made him scoff,

_Dirty hope, sick, twisted, dark, shitty fucking hope... JJ should have know by now not to trust the small fuzzy warm feeling timidly unfurling in his stomach, scratching its into his chest and making his breath hitch and his eyebrow relax a little. He should know better._

_I mean when had it EVER led to anything good? Huh?_

_He had hoped for a good week after his mum left that whenever the door opened it would finally be her walking in, ready to lift him up into a big hug and tell him she was sorry for leaving... it never was,_

_He had hoped when he first started making money at a small gas station on figure 8 when he was 14 that his Dad would stop his drunken, drug fueled beatings and finally be proud of him, even if he let his boss get away with the occasional unwanted grope or probe...he never was,_

_FUCK he had hoped that when Shoupe said that they were gone it meant that John B had done it! That he was safe and sailing away to freedom ... it didn't._

_So why..._

_Did he still want to fall for it..._

_Please please please please_

"Look at me boy"

JJs eyes snapped down to meet Luke's, a crooked smile stretched across the mans face and he let out a low chuckle,

"Jesus boy relax! You look like a jack rabbit!"

He continued to chuckle as he reclined more into the worn down sofa, fiddling with the rim of his new beer,

It felt like a sick game of cat and mouse and JJ had never felt more ready to scurry in his entire life. Still he dropped his shoulders and let his arms hang limply by his sides,

letting out a fake huffed laugh as he tried to look as non threatening as possible.

Luke took another deep swig,

" sooooo..."

The man leant forward, arms resting on his knees....

" you wanna tell me how my Phantom is at the bottom of the ocean right now boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh cliff hanger!!
> 
> I swear the next one will be up really soon and it's gonna be ....um... graphic so there is your warning 😂😂 I wanted to capture the pure anxiety in this chapter to really set up the build up🤷♀️
> 
> Let me know what you thought x


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNINGS SERIOUS WARNINGS ⚠️

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Where was he_

He could feel the floor under him aswell as the throbbing numbness running down the side he was lying on, the surface he was lying on had been warmed by his body heat so he had obviously been there for a while.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Breath in_

_Breath out_

That constant light dripping, It echoed through his head, bouncing around his fuzzy brain, giving him something to focus his muddled mind.

The house was dead silent, not even an unbalanced shuffle from his dads bedroom or a deep rumbling snore from the couch... Luke was gone.

suddenly feeling like a boulder had been dropped from his shoulders, JJ slumped into the floor taking a few deep breaths to calm down his reflexes.

_He wasn't here...he can't be in immediate danger if he isn't here_....

JJ had always been hyper alert when waking up, no matter where he was or what time in the day, he was ready to bolt the second he was up...it unfortunately came with having someone like Luke as a father, part and parcel of being a child of abuse.

After afew more slow and steady breaths he started to sluggishly take in his surroundings.

He could feel something cold and solid pressing against his back and side where he lay and his leg was definitely brushing the strands of the old rug...so he was on the floor then...

Confusion flashed through him, when had he fallen on the floor?

Slowly and with far too much effort he forced his eyes open.

At first he just saw muddled colours, shapes blurring together, swimming around before his eyes.

Shutting them tight to the nauseating display he gathered himself before blinking hard a couple of times to see his surroundings.

Sunlight flooding the dusty room. Creeping in through the cracked or broken windows.

This set off another alarm bell in JJs head, sunshine? when he had got to the house it had been pitch black, how was it daytime?.

The room was a mess, the rug was bunched up and covered in all the rubbish that had been on the coffee table which was now on its side on the far side of the room. There was smashed glass everywhere, scattered all over the floor and sofa which was also joined by some books and trinkets that must have been knocked down from their places some how.

As he woke up more he suddenly became aware that he was stuck underneath something rather large and heavy.

As he slowly began to become more alert alarm bells started popping off. The fact that he could only see out of one eye and that his breathing was a lot more difficult then he remembered were two things that made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

JJs biggest concerns though were that the events of the night before seemed to just ...not exist to him.

He couldn't remember a thing and his body was just completely numb.

where he lay huddled on the floor he felt...nothing...

Well maybe not nothing, He knew he was having a hard time breathing and there was a dull tingling dancing over his limbs but he couldn't feel any pain....

After a couple more minutes of lying motionless on the ground the thought of some fresh, cool water and a hot shower became more and more enticing.

Making up his mind to get a move on and taking as deep a breath as he could, JJ dung his elbows into the wood and tried to sit up.

" AHHHHHH!!!"

He screamed out, collapsing back to the ground trying to curl protectively in on himself.

His ribs and stomach exploded into white hot pain, sucking all the breath out of his lungs leaving him gasping and whimpering on the floor.

Now very aware of the pain in his chest and abdomen more injures decided to make themselves known.

A deep ache started blossoming from his left ankle, traveling all the way up his calf and twinging at the knee, the burn on his right hand started to throb and pulse with his heart beat making his fingers tremble, he became aware of the numerous cuts and slashes over his back and face that had made his clothes stick to his skin and his face scratchy and tight. His head was pounding and it made the edges of his vision blacken for a second as he let out a pitiful groan, shutting his eyes tight in the hopes of dulling the pain.

After a few painful minutes the headache had subsided to dull thudding. Shakily he looked down at himself to survey the rest of his body.

Any patch of skin he could see was an ungodly shade of purple, blue and yellow. His arms, his legs and the small sliver of stomach he could see under his ripped up shirt were all decorated in deep bruises.

There was a deep nasty looking cut on his thigh that had dyed the surrounding fabric of his cargo shorts a murky brown.

He began to shudder harshly as he tried to breath through the pain, hot tears blurring his vision and emptying down his cheeks as he whined out into the empty room.

He lay there twitching and shivering as memory upon memory crashed through his head, making him relive the horror that was the night before.

* * *

_His dad chuckled hollowly at his son's silence and stared at JJ, ringing his hands ideally._

_"I'm gonna say that one more time and this time I want an answer, ok? you wanna tell me how my Phantom...is at the bottom of the ocean?... left to rot? How did that happen boy?"_

_JJ stared defiantly at his father, not moving a muscle as he answered_

_" I took it..."_

_There was a deadly silence and everything just stood still, Luke stared back intensely at his son._

_" you took her?"_

_JJ swallowed around the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat, fighting to keep his breathing even,_

_" yeah, I gave her to JohnB and-"_

_BAM_

_JJ staggered backwards as Luke's fist crashed into his face, knocking whatever he was saying out of his head._

_He was too caught off guard to catch the punch flying towards his stomach,_

_"YOU TOOK HER??!!"_

_Luke roared, pummeling his fists into every piece off JJ he could reach._

_Quickly the boy slammed his knee up into his dads crotch, shoving him backwards to put some space between them._

_"YES, CAUSE FOR THE FIRST FUCKING TIME IN MY LIFE I WANTED TO DO THE RIGHT THING NO MATTER WHAT!"_

_He screamed, One arm clutching his aching stomach a the other massaging his jaw, eyes not leaving his fathers hunched over form._

_Knowing he had to get out of the house now, JJ turned and started shuffling towards the door, being careful to not make any sudden movements._

_" but you won't know anything about that would you.."_

_He spat as continued to the front of the house._

_He had just reached the door way when he heard a faint clink of glass from behind him, assuming Luke had just resorted to the bottle again he continued to move to the door..._

_SMASH_

_JJ screamed, collapsing onto his knees as glass shards fell around his hair and shoulders from the beer bottle his father had flung at him,_

_He could feel a slight wetness begin to trickle down the back of his neck and he let out a small whimper._

_The sound of heavy stomps thundered up to him and a hand grasped his hair yanking him upwards, dragging him back into the middle of the room,_

_" DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"_

_Luke screamed, backhanding his son into the coffee table and slamming his foot into the side of JJs ribs. The momentum of the kick shoved the boy and the contents of the table on to the floor between the table and the couch, trapping JJ._

_JJ shouted out as his burnt hand landed on some crushed glass as he landed, letting out a hiss as he felt more shards cut into his back._

_Luke towered over the him, raining down kick upon kick to the boys chest and stomach, stomping nearly all his body weight onto JJs ribs,_

_" YOU STUPID FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!"_

_JJ screamed out as Luke straddled him, grabbing onto another bottle, raising it above his head and swung it down quickly trying to aim for his sons head or shoulders._

_The blow instead connected with JJs wrist as he reached up trying to protect his head,_

_"AHHHH OH GOD!!"_

_The glass had shattered and imbedded into the boys skins, sending rivets of blood down his hand and arm._

_Angrily Luke readjusted himself, kneeling on his sons cut up arms and wrapping his thick hands around JJs throat. He squeezed with all his might, snarling as his sons eyes rolled back into his head and his face began to turn blue._

_" you are a useless no good piece of shit that should never have been born! You should have ended up like your whore mother you faggot bastard!"_

_All JJ could do was gasp out in panic and pain, his arms were pinned to his sides by Luke's legs, shoving them further into the glass and as much as he bucked and kicked the man wasn't moving._

_He was shaking, tears running down is cheeks and blood dripping from his split lip. All he could feel was a powerful pulsing in his head._

**_Ohgodohgodohgogohgodoh_ **

**_He had to get him off!_ **

**_He was dying_ **

_Using the last of his energy, JJ shoved Luke, sending him falling forward forcing him to let go and allowing JJ to gasp in some precious air,_

_The boy only had a few seconds to chase away the darkness edging into his vision and to get himself together as the disgruntled man quickly tried to get up, hand reappearing with a long shard of broken glass._

_Noticing the glass shard, the blonde desperately looked around for a distraction so he could get away and avoid being stabbed. Before Luke could do anything, JJ quickly turned his head to the side where his dads crotch was and bit down... hard._

_" FUUUCKKK"_

_The man reeled backwards holding his crotch tenderly letting out a loud groan giving JJ just enough time to breathlessly start crawling away._

**_Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout_ **

**_He had to get out!_ **

_Luke has never gone this far before! Yeah he had punched him before, yes he had kicked him before hell he had even strangled him before but never NEVER had he done... this._

_The man was crazed, hurling bottles and containers and anything else he could reach at his injured son as he tried to get away, he didn't care how badly he hurt him, if there would be permanent marks or if JJ would need medical attention..._

_JJ froze,_

_His dad didn't care... cause his dad wasnt expecting him to survive... Luke didn't care how far he went this time... he would let JJ die..._

**_He was going to kill him_ **

_A sharp stinging sensation in his thigh made him yell out horsily and continue to scramble shakily to his feet._

_He could barely register the heavily bleeding gash on the side of his leg as he swayed hazardously on his feet, vision blacking out for a couple seconds at a time as he tried to move blindly toward the door._

_His whole body was screaming and he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to breath without gasping._

_He was halfway to the door when the world suddenly began to tip and spin, throwing the boy off balance and making him grab desperately for the closest thing to grab onto._

_This thing happened to be a long rickety wooden shelf that just barely supported his weight as he landed clumsily on top of it._

_The shelf creaked warningly under the blondes weight so as fast as his battered body would let him he began edging across using the shelf as a lifeline._

**_Get out or die_ **

_That was the end game here and JJ didn't want to die_

_There was no messing around he had to go and get out! Had to push himself just that little bit more! No matter how much his body screamed at him._

**_Get out get out get out_ **

_He didn't notice Luke till it was too late_

_The man rammed into his son, using his full weight to crush the boy into the shelf._

_The blondes bleeding head collided violently with the wall sending him crumbling to the ground, slumping against the cool plaster as he went._

_The collision had caused the already broken shelf to collapse onto the injured boy beneath, practically pinning him to the floor with its weight, decorating him with dust, flecs of wood and porcelain trinkets that belonged to his mum._

_Barely being able to stay conscious, JJ raised his eyes to look blearily at his father...just in time to see his foot flying towards his face._

* * *

He must have been knocked out after that as he hadn't seemed to have move from the place under the shelf and he couldn't remember anymore.

JJ lay there, battered body shaking with painfilled terrified sobs

His dad had tried to kill him...

More tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, leaving clean rivets in their wake, his whole body lurching as he heaved through the sudden panic attack that had come with the waves of last night.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Blinking the tears away he tilted his head, bruised neck pulling and popping painfully as he moved slowly to find the source of the dripping.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Seeing it made his eyes cloud over again and his breath hitch

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Droplets of blood dropped steadily from his bleeding hand, running down his fingers and dripping onto the floor where a little puddle had formed.

In the middle of the small crimson liquid was a small porcelain plaque, decorated with beautiful flowers and smiling cherubs.

The plaque had three words written in gold cursive on the front, three words that made JJ falling back into heart wrenching sobs...

_Home Sweet Home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a comment with any feedback or ideas what do you think is gonna happen!!!xx  
> LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings x

" right..."

John B let out a small amused huff into the dry crispy leaves of the bush they were squatting behind outside the Cameron holiday home.

Him and Sarah had against all odds survived the tropical storm and were not only rescued but had made it successfully off the boat with minimal questioning from the kind man who had plucked them from the water.

As soon as they had set foot in the Bahamas they painstaking began to trek, with Sarah's guidance, to the Camerons holiday home, avoiding large areas of people like they had the plague and mostly sticking to the coastline and walking on the beach.

He liked the Bahamas he decided, quiet and peaceful and yeah maybe alittle hot but god was it beautiful! White sand beach's and the clearest turquoise water you had ever set eyes on! Lapping gently at the sand and over his feet, wrapping them up in a cooling embrace, soothing them from the hot sun.

All the plants and flowers seemed to have this burst of life and colour that shocked John Bs eyes pleasantly as he walked past. Drawing him in, making him stare in wonder. He had become enraptured so quickly that Sarah had to run back to fetch him several times when something interesting caught his eye.

It had taken them 3 hours to get to the house and John Bs legs were screaming at him. As much as the walk had sucked with both of the teens constantly on high alert, worried someone would recognise John B or even Sarah and the scorching sun beating down on them they didn't have much of a choice.

Even if they weren't currently hiding from the law they had no money for a cab and they couldn't risk getting caught hitch hiking so walking it was.

The house was large, well of course it was, but smaller then John B had thought. It was a bungalow that sat right on the beach with a ladder leading down into the sand. The house was a warm white and had a beautiful thatched roof and stunning decorative tile work that gave everything a very hidden paradise vibe. The house was also down a long beaten track and was pretty isolated... perfect.

" right..."

Sarah's eyes flitted around the front of the house, opening and closing her mouth as thoughts rushed through her head. John B turned and scanned around aswell, trying to piece together a plan.

They could see movement in the house but they had no idea if the people inside had been informed about what had happened at the airport, John Bs situation back in OBX or if the gold had even made it!

John B sighed and sat down,

"I got nothing..."

Sarah slumped back in defeat, her face pinched in frustration, they hadnt been caught so far but for all they know there could be a swarm of policemen in there just waiting to march them straight back to the banks.

" we could sneak in?"

Sarah suggested lightly, snapping a daisy steam ideally between her fingers, John B let out a huffed laugh.

" and what? Carry all that gold out ourselves? I don't mean to be rude but Um there is no way either of us are strong enough to haul that stuff out of there.."

The blonde girl gave a small laugh and flipped John b the bird before silence fell over them again.

" ok what if I pretend to be a delivery guy or something and say that I need to bring the "luggage" to I don't know somewhere and-"

" and then they potentially recognise you as the wanted guy running about and immediately hand you in.."

Sarah replied, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at the boy in question. John B pouted

" I thought it was a good plan!"

"Nope more like a sure fire way to yeet yourself into prison"

" how about we break in and-"

"No cause then if they wake up-"

" on what about we disguise ourselves as-"

" you have extra clothes in that tiny backpack?-"

"We could pretend we are new and have just been employ-"

" John B I have been going to this house since I was 4 they are going to know who I-"

"Miss Sarah?"

Both teens froze and slowly turned to look up at a plump motherly looking middle aged women gazing quizzically down at them.

Sarah jumped shakily to her feet and took a step protectively infront of John B.

" hi Tara, how are you?"

The women took another step forward, eyebrows furrowing at the scene infront of her,

" what's happening here?"

John B felt his stomach drop like a stone and his palms get sweaty as the women reached her hand behind her back, he saw Sarah's back stiffen and she began to ramble.

" Tara, please whatever you may have heard, please you have to believe me when I-"

" Who is this boy hmmm?! Ms Sarah I didn't know you were bringing a "special" friend with you! When your father called it sounded like only him and yourself where going to be joining us but instead you bring a boy! And a very good looking one at that! What's your name sweetie?"

Tara smiled pulling out a tea towel to wipe some dirt off her hands, looking between the two infront of her.

Both teens were frozen in place, eyes bulging and ears not quite believing what they had just heard.

Slowly, brushing himself off alittle, the tanned boy stood up and stepped cautiously beside Sarah,

" um hi yes um my name is John-... John, it's very nice to meet you, sorry I'm kind of a surprise..."

He managed a wide smile and reach out a slightly trembling hand to the women who immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you mind darling! It's a pleasure to meet miss Sarah's "friend"! I am very pleased to meet you darling! Oh he is alittle skinny he needs plumping up! Sooo where is your father then dear?"

Tara asked over John Bs shoulder, smiling kindly as she squeezed the brunette boy tightly,

"Umm... he had to...fly home... cause of work! you know...so he let me bring...um... John.. instead"

Tara reluctantly let the slightly squirming boy go from her grasp before pulling Sarah into an equally crushing hug.

" well I'm just so pleased to see you again! Come on then lovelies let's get you inside and fed hm? I'm not even going to ask about why you were both behind that bush"

She rambled as she ushered the two shell shocked teens towards the house.

" wait!"

Sarah suddenly froze and turning quickly to Tara, eyes frantic as she desperately tried to look calm, nonchalantly tucking a piece of slightly tangled blonde hair behind her ear.

" um my dad asked me to check if his...um... documents! Arrived on time"

She smiled sweetly, breath slightly hitched.

Tara laughed and grabbed her hand and continued to pull her towards the house,

" yes dear don't worry, we put all the boxes in the shed"

* * *

  
  


" well that went better then we expected"

John B let out a groan from his place buried deep in the mountain of soft pillows on the giant bed Tara had showed him too earlier.

It had... it had gone so well...almost too well!

Tara and the others working at the house hadn't heard about anything that had happened over in the OBX and not only were himself and sarah alive and safe but the gold was here! Safe and packed away! John B just couldn't wrap his head round it.

Feeling the bed shift at his side the brunette rolled on to his back to look up at the white washed plaster ceiling, closing his eyes so he could hear the gentle lapping of the sea outside. It all just felt a bit....surreal.

" what do we do now?"

Sarah shifted around on the bed so she could look into the tanned boys eyes, frowning slightly.

"what do you mean?"

John b looked down at her, rubbing his bottom lip between his fingers as his mind raced

" with the gold, it's not safe just sitting around and your dad is still out there and knows about it so what do we do?"

Sarah went silent for a moment, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama top before slowly sitting up and placing a gently kiss onto the boys lips.

" don't shoot me down because I think I may have a brilliant plan"

The golden haired girl whispered as she pulled away, staring up into John Bs eyes, her own dancing with mischief and mirth. The brunette smiled down lazily at her.

"What have you got planned Val?"

Sarah quickly hoped off the bed and walked over to a large white chest of drawers and began rummaging inside, pulling out random bits of junk and the occasional moth eaten shirt.

John B watched her fondly as she searched, at one point narrowly missing a fluorescent pink shoe as it flew directly towards his head.

_How did he get this lucky?_

_Would it last?_

_Where they even right for each other?_

_What was he even feeling?_

_What was she-_

His thoughts were cut short abruptly as a rather heavy old designer handbag hit him square in the face.

He was about to complain about the rather unnecessary assault when he heard Sarah let out a triumphant shout.

" you found what you looking for Val?"

John B chuckled as the girl bounded back onto the bed, clutching a large thick sheet of yellow tinged paper and a pen.

" Ah Oui Oui mousier Vlad, I came up with a truly Magnifique idea!"

She squealed excitedly, laying the paper on the bed and uncapping the pen before turning toward John B, her eyes lit up and bubbling with excitement.

" I thought we should take a page out Mr Taneys book aaaand..."

Sarah leaned over the paper and started scribbling.

John B crawled over, curiousness overriding all his senses as Sarah leaned back grinning.

reading what she had written a wide smile slowly stretched its way across his face as he stared at the two words scrawled across the top of the page.

Treasure Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so late just moved into Uni and I actually have a lot of in person classes but this story will be finished!!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Warnings

The next time JJ opened his eyes it was pitch black outside, nothing but the slight glow of the moon gleaming dimly through the windows illuminated the room.

Nothing had changed...which meant his dad hadn't come back yet.

letting out a small sigh of relief he let the high chirp of cricket's and the gentle lapping of water wash over him, sweeping his anxiety and jumpiness out to sea.

If he could hear the world outside then Luke definitely wasn't home...no snoring or shouting... he wasn't home.

Slowly...ever so slowly JJ began to sit up. Pain erupted through him as he slowly began dragging his arm towards his body, knocking some broken glass and figurines off himself as he rolled on to his back, letting out a cry when his cut up back met the floor.

He lay still on the floor for what felt like hours just ...breathing. Slowly letting the waves of pain roll over him before he felt numb enough to slowly push himself up, groaning and wincing as his body protested harshly to the movement.

Stiff from not having moved in hours and sore from the multitude of cuts and bruises that littered his body the blonde, with the help of the wall slowly stood up.

" URGHH FUCK!!"

Tear quickly rushed into the boys eyes as he almost doubled over in pain, injured arm wrapping loosely around his battered abdomen as if the light touch would relieve some of the pain.

The world was spinning around him, making his vision fuzzy and his legs shake just a little bit more. JJ frowned into the plaster as he tried to calm down his shakes.... he had never been this bad...he had never been so weak that he couldn't stand properly....he had never been this bruised, this bloody... this dizzy....

....this scared...

Letting out another choked cry as his back connected with the wall he tried to figure out his next move.

He couldn't run, hell he could barely walk! There was no way he was going to be able to hobble to popes from here, especially in the state he was in, and he sure as fuck couldn't go to Kies! Her parents would never let him through the front door!.....popes probably wouldn't let him in either come to think of it.

He gently knocked his head into the wall in frustration, regretting it immediately as pain shot through him.

He could....he could call the police....

JJ felt himself Freeze up at the thought. The police, Shoupe, the heat... he could call them...but that would mean the mainland! No Kie or Pope! No waves or messing around drunkenly on the beach! Even parental control!!

A tiny part of his brain whimpered that maybe it would be quite nice to come home without the fear of being beaten as soon as your toe crosses the threshold but he shook the thought and the slightly queasy feeling away.

He stared blankly at the wall as he thought of his next move, tentatively moving his body about to see if any thing was broken and to identify where the main points of pain were.

He let out a pained laugh as he shook his head. He had always been alittle slow at times he supposed, well atleast that's what the pogues had said when they were mad or frustrated at JJ for something or the other.

Why the fuck wasn't he calling Kie or Pope?!

yeah he wasn't going to be a allowed to waltz right in to their homes but surely they would come and help him! Maybe let him bunk in their sheds or something for a while which JJ would honestly take over this any day.

His phone was still in his pocket, he could feel it pressing lightly against his thigh which meant his dad hadn't knocked it out during their fight.

Sighing in relief, he whipped the small device out and turned it on. The brightness of the screen burned his eyes and it took a couple minutes of blinking and squinting to adjust to what he was even looking at.

Clumsily wiping off some blood droplets that had smeared across the screen (he didn't want to know from where) he stabbed in his passcode and immediately scrolled to contacts.

Just before he was about to press on the icon he hesitated, which did he call? It wasn't that he was worried they wouldn't pick up, they always did, well JJs calls they always did. It was probably because JJ barely ever calls over text so they always pick up on like the second ring, terrified he is lying in a ditch somewhere, hurt and needing help.

Spending a couple minutes uming and ahing he clicks on Popes number and winces as he brings the phone to his ear.

A tiny part of him is laughing at the situation. He knows exactly how the next parts going to go, he can practically see it in his head. Pope is going to pick up in his usual panicked voice, reserved for whenever JJ calls, and ask what is wrong immediately and JJ is going to try and play it off and say that he has had abit of a tumble with his dad and kinda needs some help and then Pope is going to go silent for a second knowing it's worse then JJ is letting on because JJ never asks for help (all while pacing about or nervously tapping) and running through his options before saying he will be there in 5 and asking if JJ wanted to stay on the phone while he drove. He would probably start rapidly rambling questions like if JJ was bleeding or if JJ could stand, he would maybe hang up and call Kie and tell her to meet them back at his and tell her (probably very frantically, which would make her frantic) before arriving to dig JJs ass out of the shithole he calls home and taking him to Heywards boat shred where Kie would worriedly be waiting, tapping her flip flop clad foot impatiently on the ground, arms folded and brow furrowed. Both of them would then flap around like mother hens as he lay on the blanket covered floor wondering how he got so lucky to still have them in his life.

JJ couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh as the scenario rushed through his head, waiting for Popes phone to connect.

_Ring_

One ring down he will pick up on the next one he is sure of it

_Click.... we are sorry the number you are calling is not accepting calls at this time, please try again later... beep..._

silence

JJ looked down at the phone screen in confusion. That was odd... he had never heard that automatic response before and it sent a tiny strike of dread through him.

Shaking himself (and grimacing at the pain) he turned back to brace himself against the wall to relieve his aching back. he quickly jabbed at the contact again looking at the wall while he waited, shoving all thoughts and feelings out of his head.

_Ring_

JJ inhaled, words already forming on his lips

_Click...we are sorry-_

Hang up...redial

_We are sor-_

Hung up, redial

_We are-_

A sinking feeling was beginning to grip around JJ and it was somehow getting harder to breath, his lungs not letting air through and coming out in choked pants and sobs

Hang up redial hang up redial

_We are sorry-_

_We are sorry-_

_We are sorry-_

JJ jammed his thumb into the red hang up button and took in a long shuddering breath.

Its ok, maybe his phone is off (Pope never turns his phone off) or maybe it's not charged right now (popes phone is always fully charged unless he can help it) or maybe he's asleep.

JJ nodded to himself, forehead placed firmly on the wall as he attempted to slow his breathing and fought away the rising panic. Pope was asleep, he had to be! Why else would his phone be off! Why else would Pope decline JJs call? Yeah he had to be asleep.

In out in out After a couple minutes of shallow shaky breaths the blonde opened up contacts again and clicked on Kies number, completely ignoring the slight tremble in his hand and that nasty snarling voice in his head mocking and growling at him, as he brought the phone to his ear.

" come on..."

He huffed as he waited for the phone to connect.

_Beep beep beep_

Silence

JJs eyes widened as he brought the phone away and saw it was just open on Kies contact... he mustn't have pressed it...

Ignoring his now racing heart and trembling legs he firmly pressed on the little green call me button.

_Beep beep beep_

Silence

Disbelief flooded through him as he stared at the contact page.

He held the phone out in front of him and pressed the button again. A freezing spike of fear stabbed through him as he watched the screen go from the call back to the contact page. He blink rapidly as numbness shot through his hands and his breath caught.

Kie had blocked him...

" No...No.. No NO NOO!"

He was hyperventilating, he knew he was but he couldn't stop it, everything around him was fuzzy and painful as continued to jab at his friends contacts, getting more and more desperate.

"COME ON"

_We are sorry-_

"COME ON POPE,KIE!"

_Beep beep beep_

"GUYS PLEASE! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

_We are sorry-_

"HELLO!!?"

_Beep beep beep_

" PLEASE GUYS PLEASE!!"

_We are sorry-_

_Beep beep beep_

_We are sorry-_

_Beep beep beep_

_We are sorry the number you are calling is not accepting calls right now, please try again later...beep_

There was a small clatter as the phone dropped to the floor.

" please...please please... guys I need help...please I need help...I need-"

He couldn't control the sobs as they ripped out of his chest, making everything hurt just a little bit more. The tears clouding his vision made it almost impossible to see anything anymore, spilling heavily out over his cheeks as he heaved out pitiful moans and gasping sobs.

His legs were trembling badly, everything was trembling badly and he barely noticed slowly sliding down the wall before he was cradling himself against it.

He had never felt so alone, not when his mum left, not after finding out John B was gone, Never... because although it had hurt like all shit he had had his friends...his family there to hug him and tell him it was going to be ok...but not anymore....he had somehow lost them all in the space of one day.

A band was slowly and surely squeezing around his lungs, forcing him to let out more choked moaning sobs as he shuddered on the floor.

He could barely walk so there was no getting out by himself and even if he did where would he go? His friends had blocked him, distanced themselves from the wreck he is -

JJ felt his heart shatter alittle more at the thought

So he couldn't go to them...and although he needed help he sure as fuck wasn't going to the cops... that would mean Foster care and the mainland and hey he wasn't looking to get molested (again) or beaten any more then he already was.

Blinking the tears from his eyes JJ closed his eyes and leant against the wall. He felt so drained and so sore both mentally and physically. Just the smallest movement seemed like a monumental task that he just didn't have the heart to try.

It took him awhile lying on the messy floor sobbing until he had calmed down enough to recognize the gaping whole left in his aching heart, which tore a few more painful dry sobs out of his throat.

all his injuries were beginning to remind him of their existence as well as a new throbbing headache from all the crying that made him groan pitifully and wrap his arms loosely around himself, desperate for some kind of comfort.

Letting out a small shuddering breath, the blonde curled up tighter against the wall, trying desperately to disappear into the floor and shadows.

_Maybe some sleep would help wash everything away_

He thought before he let himself float into the kind darkness of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya   
> sorry this has taken soooo long but here it is!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy!   
> whats going to happen next ??


End file.
